Julius (Brujah)
Julius was a powerful Brujah archon who served under the Justicar Jaroslav Pascek. He met his Final Death at the siege of Atlanta in 1999. Biography A large black man, Julius' face was square cut and his hair was long and dreadlocked. His was a handsome and strong face, with purplish scars on it. One lined his right cheek and stretched over his eye to his forehead. Another reached from above his left ear to almost the exact midpoint of his square chin. Julius' background as a gladiator in ancient Rome was well known among the luminaries of the Camarilla and the Sabbat alike. Even as some Cainites severely doubted the veracity of the stories that told of Julius as a gladiator in Roman arenas, there was no doubting that he was clearly a dangerous man, feared and respected among both sects. It is said that the was an organization Julius supposedly helped in its infancy. And it was apparently his work in Chicago in 1968 that had proved to the Brujah elite (of which Julius surely would have been one if he was two thousand years old, or even a thousand) that Julius was interested in taking an active hand in the business of the clan again. Some of the more socially adept Cainites considered him a mere brute of a man who helped the Brujah justicar administer Camarilla justice, and although he was not without a certain degree of subtlety, he did preferred a role as a man of action. When Julius attended the Elysium of Atlanta in 1999, he was dressed in baggy red pants and a tight-fitting black turtleneck, across which draped an antique bandolier. The twelve small brass cases along the length of the leather belt he wore evidently contained something, for they rattled as the large man walked. Strapped to Julius' back in a cross-pattern were the broadswords for which he was so well known. They were surely not the swords he had actually swung in the arenas of Rome when he had fought there nearly two thousand years ago, but both were inscribed with Latin phrases. The archon was sent there by Justicar Pascek in order to act as a veiled threat to J. Benison Hodge, the ex-Confederate prince of that city, because of his harsh actions against the anarchs of Atlanta and their Brujah leader Thelonious. The archon and the prince nearly came to blows at the Elysium, but their altercation was interrupted by a massive use of the discipline Obtenebration and a swarm of Szlachta ghouls. The pair joined forces to drive off the Sabbat attack, and were marginally successful, but the surprise strike had been too well coordinated to be beaten - as such the elders could only retreat to fight another night. In the struggle that ensued, the prince's wife and Ventrue primogen, Eleanor Johnston Hodge, was destroyed by Greek fire while trapped under a colossal door, shattering whatever was left of the Malkavian prince's sanity. Benison's subsequent use of Dementation warped reality around the battlefield, and many Tzimisce Szlachta were killed in the mayhem. The prince's derangement had forced itself upon the world to claim the Sabbat ghouls, providing the necessary cover for the prince's disappearance. Still stunned and astounded because of this rapid shift in perspective – by what he could only perceive as the outpouring of Malkavian madness - Julius was slow to recognize the reality that he faced, when an eight-foot-tall juggernaut Tzimisce named Marcus smashed a meaty fist into his face. The blow shattered his jaw and lifted Julius off his feet, propelling the archon over the edge and into an open elevator shaft - the fall was maybe thirty or forty feet. He fell on his shoulder, but had little time to react when the behemoth landed on him with full force, snapping the archon's spine and sending him into torpor. The archon's body was thoroughly broken – flattened in some places, bent at impossible angles elsewhere. His mouth hung open, as much as it could with his jaw, swollen and misshapen, wrenched around to the side. His eyes were closed and although torpor had already claimed him, Final Death still had not. One of the Tzimisce commanders named Bolon, however, had other plans. He took this opportunity to lift the limp body off the floor and sink his fangs into the cold flesh, diablerizing the archon. References * Category:Brujah Category:Vampires of unknown generation Category:Archons Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character